


It Takes A Thief

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [57]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	It Takes A Thief

**Title:** It Takes A Thief (CH#20)  
 **Word Count:** 650  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Quote:** 8\. "How is it possible that simply looking into your fine face gives me so much joy? Why does it make me so happy that when I try to sneak a peek at you, you're already looking at me? Like you, it makes no sense." - Temperance Brennan  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Snow/Charming, Regina/Robin 

 

** It Takes A Thief  **  
Regina let out a frustrated sigh. She was sitting next the campfire and trying to get warm. She shifted closer to Snow. 

“What is it, Regina?” Snow asked. She smiled at the Queen. “You seem out of sorts.” 

“It’s that thief. He keeps staring at me.” Regina glanced over her shoulder. She sighed again and rolled her eyes. “I feel like I’m on display.” 

“Well, you are the Queen and you do look …” Snow frowned then she smiled. “Like a Queen.” 

“Of course, I look like a Queen. I am a Queen.” Regina snorted. “So are you but he isn’t staring at you.” 

“That’s true. I have a question. How do you know that he is staring at you?” Snow asked. 

“I looked over at him and I saw him looking at me.” Regina said. “How else do you think I saw him?” 

“I didn’t know you were looking at him. But Regina, why are you looking at him in the first place?” Snow knew the answer but she just wanted Regina to say it out loud. She smiled and looked at Regina with a knowing look.

Regina rolled her eyes. “I was looking at him because I wanted to look at him. Are you happy now?”

“I see!” Snow chuckled. She grinned. “You like him, don’t you?”

Regina glared at Snow. “What gave you that idea? I never said that I liked him.” 

Snow laughed. “Of course, you didn’t Regina.” 

Charming heard what was said between the two women and went to speak to the man they had been talking about.

Charming walked over to where Robin was sitting and handed him a canteen of water. “What is going on with you, Robin? You seemed preoccupied by something.”

“What do you mean?” Robin took a drink and handed it back. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“It seems that there is a lot of going around. I saw the looks between you and Regina.” Charming said with a smile. “I know those looks. I am in love you know. As I suspect so are you.” 

“I barely know the Queen.” Robin said. He started to look uncomfortable. He looked up at Charming. “How can I love a woman that I don’t know anything about?”

“That matters not.” Charming said. “Sometimes the best things are the ones we have yet to discover. Regina definitely is a woman full of secrets that are yet to be discovered.”

“Like Snow White was for you?” Robin asked. He stood up and glanced over at the women sitting by the fire. 

Charming nodded and he followed the thief’s gaze. The first step is to walk up to the woman and get to know her. 

“Thank you for the advice.” Robin said. He nodded and walked toward the fire. 

“Your Majesty, may I have a word?” Robin said as he bowed to Regina. He looked at Snow and smiled. “If you will excuse us, My Lady?” 

“Of course. I have to check on my husband.” Snow got up and went to find Charming. 

“Why have you been staring at me, thief?” Regina asked.

“Can’t a man appreciate a beautiful woman, Your Majesty?” Robin said as he sat down beside her. “I want to thank you again. I owe you for saving my son.” 

“It was nothing.” Regina brushed it off. “Is he sleeping?”

“Yes. He is and with his new toy.” Robin said. “I would like to talk with you.” 

“About what?” Regina looked at him suspiciously. 

“Everything, My Lady. Absolutely everything.” Robin leaned closer to her and smiled.   
Regina looked surprised. “Are you sure you really want me to tell you my secrets, thief? They may frighten you away.” 

“I am willing to take that chance.” Robin smiled. “Are you?”

Regina looked at the fire then back at Robin with a smile. “No but I will talk to you anyway.” 


End file.
